Pokemon:Reaching The Sky
by Nenshou Uchiyama
Summary: Kisho,a 13 year old boy from Pallet Town,moves to New Bark and graduate from Pokemon school to start his journey.Join him on his journey with his friends Lyra,Crystal,and Ethan to become the Champion and find the origin of his unique abilities. The First Chapter sucks so if I update more chapters skip it.


I DON'T OWN POKEMON ALL RIGHTS GO TO GAMEFREAK,NINTENDO AND SATOSHI TAIJIRI

Me: If I did I wouldn't need a fanfic

Kisho: Shut your ass and write the damn story.

Me: *sigh* I created an asshole,okay try to enjoy readers.

Pokemon:Reaching The Sky Ch.1

The Start of the Beginning

Five years ago

It was a snowy day in New Bark Town with a cool temperature to match,ecspecially because of the windmills and shore giving it that extra chill. But this day was important indeed for our young heroes. Today was the day when a pack was made.

Teacher: Okay class,we have a new student joining us today.

Two little girls no older than 8 years old with silky brown hair that sat up next to their adorable faces. One was blue eyed while the other brown eyed,they both wore the traditional school clothes,the blue shirts and yellow skirts. They both appeared to be twins.

Brown eyed girl: Hey,Crystal do you think the new kid will be a girl or boy?

Blue eyed girl: I don't care about that Lyra,if it's a girl then she's no match for me.

A young boy about their age sat next to them who had brown hair with a bang that went up and bent back down smiled with courage.

Young Boy: Well if it's a boy then if we battled he'll lose big time.

Crystal: Oh Ethan,you're so cool!

Teacher: Okay class here he is.

The new boy wore the same outfit as Ethan,blue shirt and yellow pants,his hair was a coal black that was spiky,Train Heartnet style. His eyes were dark brown and seemed as if he was glaring at you, he showed no emotion.

New Boy: Hello,my name is Kisho. I'm honored to meet you all.

Teacher: Okay class, one of you should volunteer to battle him so we know what to rank him. How about Ethan?

Ethan:Get ready! I'm going to change your life forever. When you lose don't be surprised, after all I will be the strongest fire type trainer.

Kisho: *smirks*You want to battle me? Sorry I only fight strong trainers.

Ethan: Grrrrrr! Let's go one on one! Outside now!

Ethan: Go, Charmander!

Kisho: Go, Vulpix!

Ethan: Okay Charmander, ember!

Charmander: Char!

The sparks came flying at Vulpix. But Vulpix dodges.

Kisho: Vulpix! Use Dig!

Vulpix burrows underground moving swiftly without making a sound.

Ethan: Charmander, go inside the holes!

Kisho: (Dumb ass)Vulpix jump up and use water gun!

Class: Hahahahahahahah!

Teacher: (Why would he do that, unless?)

Ethan: Stupid Vulpix can't learn water gun. (Now is my chance!) Charmander come out and use the secret move, flamethrower.

Vulpix springs out of the hole and "acts" confuses at his masters call and is hit by the burst of that instant Vulpix bursted in energy.

Kisho: Now Vulpix, connnection!

Then in the blink of an eye Kisho's eyes began to glow vermillion and so did Vulpix's.

Kisho: Now use double team to confuse him and first it with a flare!

Vulpix multiplies in atleast 5 Vulpix and began to run around in a confused turned around in multiple circles and was now dizzy. Vulpix then began to burst into flames.

Teacher: That move it's...The battle is called o...

Charmander: Char.*faints*

Kisho: *eyes shine back into brown* Wow over already, I didn't even touch you!

Ethan: No! Now I'm ranked 2.

Ethan and Kisho returned there Pokemon and walked up together face to face to shake hands.

Crystal: What! Ethan lost.

Lyra: *blushes*Wow he's good. (My heart won't stop racing.)

Kisho and Ethan: Hey! Let's be rivals!

Present day

"Stop...don'...You idi"..."I...et...ay."

Kisho, now age 13 is about to head out on his journey but decided to take a nap on a field.

Kisho: *sigh*That dream is never clear to me.I wonder what the gang are up to.

Kisho gets up only to be shock by the voice of one of his childhood friends.

Lyra: Kishy-kun! My sweet we have to get going.

Kisho: Lyra for the last time don't call me Kishy it sounds like fishy. Also don't call me your sweet.

Kisho stands up showing is casual play clothes. Beat up shoes,black pants and a big bright red t-shirt.

Lyra: Come on! Sis and Ethan are waiting so we can get our pokemon.

Kisho: Fine!

Lyra and Kisho steps inside of the Pokemon lab ready to pick out their first pokemon. Ethan and Crystal were there as well.

Out of a chair came the famous .

Elm: Okay you 4 sorry to tell you this but,I only have 3 pokemon so one of you will have to catch one from the wild.I have on my desk a chikorita,cyndaquil,and totodile. Choose wisely.

Ethan: Cyndaquil!

Crystal: Totodile!

Lyra: Chikorita! *Gasp* Sorry Kishy-kun.

Kisho: It's fine, after all my girlfriend,Crystal, will let me borrow her's to catch my own.

Crystal: You perv! I told you me and you will never happen,I'm destined with Ethan.

Ethan :*sigh* Crystal and I told you I go with Lyra.

Lyra: Hey!I'm no whore,I go with Kisho.

Kisho: But I date Crystal!

All: No! I go with..oh no you don't because

Elm: *sigh* Love squares so complex.

Kisho: Fine I'll just catch my own but I'm gonna miss Vulpix. This journey will be too dangerous though.

RING! RING!

Elm: Ah! It's the pokemon league . I'll let them know! Ethan and Kisho I have some news.

Both: What!

Elm: The Kanto leaders are taking break and have substitues out in the Kanto. So they are taking a vacation here in Johto to battle trainers! But they will be in a certain order for example,the first Kanto leader will come after your first Johto gym. The second Kanto gym will come after the second gym battle and etc.

Ethan: I see. This is awesome!

Kisho: You said it!

Crystal: Boys it's always about fighting,I'm just in for the adventure and dojos.

Lyra: Sis, isn't there fighting in a dojo?

Crystal: In dojos there are mental activities too.

Kisho: Well I guess we're off.

Elm: Wait! Your parents told me to give you these,clothes for the 4 of you and a pokedex from me! Farewell!

All: Bye!

Kisho: Wow my clothes rock!

Kisho's clothes were blue jeans with many pockets that fit exactly with a big white t-shirt ,and a black stripe going through the middle. He also had fingerless black leather gloves,and for accesories he wore a silver chain from his jeans and a small dark red(almost black)hoodie but with a white hood that went up to the middle of his stomach. His shoes were white with red stripes on each side (closely to adidas).

Lyra wore her clothes commonly worn in the game and so did the rest of the crew.

Kisho: Crystal! Those shorts are making my jeans short,if you catch my drift.

Crystal: Ewww!Oh my Arceus stop! But that hoodie is kinda cool. Kinda!

Lyra: I think it's cu...

Ethan: Wow! Lyra your outfit is so hot!

Lyra: Whatever let's just go.

As our heroes embarked on their journey something followed them from the shadow. Now they are half way to Cherrygrove,when Kisho gets tired.

Kisho: *sigh* Let's res..Ahhh!

A raged gang of angry Pidgey attacked our heroes before anyone could fight back.

Lyra:I think we just stepped onto their territory.I'll just use my Chik...Oh no!Our pokeballs we must have dropped them when we were attacked.

Gang of Pidgey:Pidgey!

All of a sudden one of Kisho's eye turn vermillion while the other glowed yellow.

Ethan: Is it Vulpix?

Kisho: Not exactly. But a new pokemon has just connected with me. (How can this be possible.)

Me: Wow!I really didn't want to revise this but I just quickly read you all thought it was okay

Kisho: Damn it!Why do I have to be your main character!

Me: Shut the hell up before the readers find out about your Crystal pics.

Kisho: No don't!I looked all over the internet for that!

Me: Okay, readers see ya next time!


End file.
